Store display racks for displaying clothes and other articles are well known in the art. Many of these racks need to be completely disassembled when replacing hangers. Conventional display racks are not easily upwardly extendible while clothes are currently displayed thereon. Stores seek ways of adding more clothing to display racks as well as adding more accessories without making them burdensome or difficult to use since assembly and dissambly is labour intensive.